


On The Third Day of Christmas, Azazel Gave To Me (three attempted murders)

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Twelve Days Of Supernatural Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16th of December 2007, and Dean finds himself thinking of the three times Gordon Walker - vampire hunter 'extraordinaire' - tried to kill his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Third Day of Christmas, Azazel Gave To Me (three attempted murders)

Gordon Walker...

He's lucky Sam killed him, because if he hadn't... Dean was coming for him, and he was gonna cause the dick a lot more pain than a razor wire through the neck.

And not for the first time, he finds himself thinking about how Sam is dealing with all this. Gordon preached and preached about how Sam was the antichrist, and he never really asked his brother if he believed him. Dean certainly doesn't. But did he tell Sam that?

At that moment Sam comes out from the bathroom, already dressed and ready for the day. Dean sits up, watching his brother carefully as he retrieves a book from his duffel, frowning at it before putting it back and taking his laptop out instead, placing it on the table before opening it, turning it on and waiting for it to load. Making a split decision, Dean slides off his bed and makes his way over to his brother, pulling him up from a chair and pulling him into a hug before he can talk himself out of it. "Dean," Sam murmurs, confused but he still tenderly hugs his brother back nonetheless. "What's this about?"

Dean wonders, for a fleeting moment, how they became so emotionally stunted that a hug has to be questioned, but he doesn't let himself question it and simply pulls away disgruntled at the way his face was stuck in Sam's shoulder for the duration of the hug (a whole thirty seconds). "I was thinking about Gordon," He admits after a silent moment. Sam visibly pales, and Dean almost regrets bringing it up. "I was thinking about what he said about you." Sam goes slightly green. "And I just wanted you to know that I don't believe a word of it. You're not that, Sam. You could never be that."

Sam swallows roughly, sighing in a way that makes it seem as if his very breath is shaking. Awkwardly, the taller brother runs a hand across the back of his neck. "I could, though, Dean. I could so easily be that. I a-" He cuts himself off, but Dean knows what he was about to say.

 _I am_.

"No," Dean says forcefully, glaring at his brother full force. "Do _not_ say that. _Never_ say that. It's not true. Don't even think it. It's so far off the mark that you... No, Sammy. Just no. If you were the antichrist do you really think I would have sold my _soul_ for you? No. I wouldn't've. I'll tell you what you are, though. You're an idiot. Don't ever believe that kind of shit, Sammy, cause I don't know what I'm gonna do if you decide you don't deserve to be here. I need you to keep going, man, once I'm gone and the thought of you _not_... I-"

He stops himself there. He went too far. This started out with him wanting to comfort his brother for something that happened months ago, and yet now he's bringing up his deal _again_. But it's true. He needs Sam here. He needs Sam on Earth, at least functioning or _trying_ to while he's downstairs. Otherwise there's no point to it. There's no point to a world without Sam, and he sold his soul to make sure that this world _does_ have a point. He does not need, nor want, nor ever wish for, the world to be removed of it's reason to exist.

Sam swallows roughly again. "I wont," He finally whispers, before picking up his jacket and leaving, the door slamming a little too hard behind him.

Dean doesn't know whether he should cry or not.


End file.
